


A Super and a Luthor

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Cool Lesbian Aunts, Other, kid fic sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: When Supergirl vanished in front of the entire world, it changed us all. We mourned the loss of our hero, and we swore to remember the woman behind the hero, and the family she left behind...





	1. Chapter 1

_The deafening silence that blanketed National City was worse than any sound imaginable. Traffic stood still, people stared unmoving at the screens in front of them, or gazed with total incomprehension at the clear blue patch of sky where moments before Supergirl had been locked in battle against the latest threat to the city’s wellbeing. After what felt like an eternity, the realization of what had occurred swept outwards like a shockwave of grief and shock. Supergirl was gone..._

_On the balcony of her office, Lena Luthor collapsed to her knees, silent tears of grief clouding her vision._

 

_‘Today, we gather to mark the anniversary of the darkest day in the history of this great city… The day we lost Supergirl… It gladdens me to see so many people gathered here at this memorial today. Kara Zor-El was a great woman, she gave her life to protect all of us, she stood up for what was right, and she never stopped believing in us, each and every one of us, no matter what. She inspired each of us to be better versions of ourselves each and every day. It is an honor to carry on her legacy…’ Alex’s hands wrapped around the Luthor’s shoulders, gently guiding her down from the podium and into the waiting limousine…_

 

The sky above National City tore asunder, white jagged streaks of nothingness ripping the blackness of the night in two, and a cracking boom rattled the very earth. From within the blinding haze a single speck of blue and red hurtled towards the ground, crashing into the hard earth and leaving a smoking crater in it wake. As Kara Danvers tiredly pulled herself to her feet, she raised her eyes to watch an identically garbed woman descend to wards her. The black haired girl stopped suddenly in front of her, her eyes dancing over Kara’s clothing a face, her mouth dropping open in gape of disbelief.

‘Auntie Alex!’ the girl shouted into her earpiece. ‘You mean Director Danvers, Supergirl.’ An all too familiar, though now age tinged voice echoed through both super heroines earpieces ‘Now what is the status of the explosion.’ ‘It’s her Alex… she’s… it’s her…’ ‘… it can’t be.’ 

Kara wobbled on her feet, staring in bewilderment at the girl in front of her, a girl who looked so much like her Lena. As she dropped to the ground in exhaustion the could barely make out what the young girl was repeating over and over, her brow furrowing, because she could swear the girl called her Je-ju.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara awakens to some familiar faces, and one not so familiar one...

_The glare of the sun lamps at the DEO was oh-so familiar to Kara, as she blinked awake on the cold metal slab. Gathering her bearings she slowly raised herself upright, staring in puzzlement at the faces gathered around her. Jonn looked the same as ever, though maybe stood a little looser, but the others... Since when did Winn have a beard, and James never had tose wrinkles by his eyes before. Maggie and Alex looked older as well, more wearied and tired than she could remember. Suddenly her eyes met the familiar green-grey of her beloved, and the entire room fell away. Lena, her Lena, her black hair tinged with the faintest streaks of grey, lip trembling as she mustered all of her years of Luthor Family patented stiff upper lip to try and remain composed. A hand came to rest on Lena's shoulder, a hand belonging to a dark haired girl, who looked almost as if she cold be Lena's daughter. The girl, the same girl from before, her mind reeled as she tried to take in what was happening. 'What happened...'_

__'Kara sweetie, it's okay, we'll explain everything' Alex assured her. 'Just rest for now...'_ _

__

__'24 YEARS!' Kara shouted in shock 'That's ridiculous, I mean I was literally right there at game night yesterday, and now everybody is all old and there is new Supergirl, but she isn't me and I am am Supergirl but she is also super girl and has powers and stuff and then what is with Winn's beard. And it's the future, I mean really we are in the future, but now the future is the present and stuff. I mean like I get that it's possible but how is this even possible because... Alex! This isn't funny!' Alex was crying with laughter 'It's just, hearing you rambling again... I've missed it so much and it's ridiculous.' 'Alex...' Her big sister's arms wrapped around her. 'Come on, there is someone I think you should really meet...'_ _

__

__Kara stood in the hologram room across from Lena and the young woman wearing her house crest and colours. She couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow as Alex walked over to place a hand on the girls shoulder. 'Kara, this is the new Supergirl... Elizabeth Luthor-El... your daughter.' Kara looked at the girl, seeing past her perfect poise by the crinkle of her forehead that betrayed her nerves. 'I have a daughter...' she softly exclaimed. 'It was shortly after... That I found out.' Lena explained 'By then the details of your secret identity had already been leaked to the public... her birth certificate went public... it wasn't easy, but people needed hope.' She shares a quick glance with her daughter. 'Alex and Maggie helped a lot, and Winn, James... all of the little family you made pulled together to help. When she was 18 she decided to publicly take up the mantle of Supergirl...' '...' 'I wanted to keep what you started alive... to keep a part of you alive within me, for the people, and for our family...' Tears roll quietly down her face as she hears her daughters voice, and she half staggers forwards to embrace the girl. 'Inah te' The girl shudders against her shoulder 'Jeju.'_ _


End file.
